I don't wanna be like Cinderella!
by Fayes Love
Summary: Oneshot warning for Sexism-Kagomes decides she's had it.She can fight without anyone elses help!ESPECIALLY Inuyashas!who cares what HE thinks!Please read this short fic,some think it's good already!Pwease?FL


~~~~~~~~  
  
If you read Chapter Thirteen on Four Years,Seven Nights you'd know I did this in a rush (hence chapter name of thirteen 'Sudden Rush',but I made an excuse if you read it,lol!  
  
I don't own Inuyasha or 'Cinderella'.In fact,I don't know WHO owns Cinderella-The Cheetah Girls,Raven,or The Disney CHannel,so please don't ask,lol!!But I DO know that Rumiko Takahashi not only created Inuyasha,but Ranma Half and...dude,I forgot the name!It was the one with the girl with teal hair,Lum,and that lecherous teenage boy,Akira was it?Akito?She calls him Darling twenty-four seven,so I don't remember...hold on,I think it started wihth a 'Y',so if anyone remembers please remind my dumb butt (This coming from someone with an average IQ score of 120.Huh!).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Cinderella-Inuyasha one shot (unless you request more,in which case I'll do my best to add,but I'd much rather keep it a one shot please!)  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
Kagome was preoccupied at the moment,but it didn't stop the combination of an angry and worried expression from crossing her face when the others came. 'Why?Why are they doing this?I was supposed to do this myself!'  
  
Her distressed thoughts unwittingly drifted back to earlier that morning,before she had jumped into the well.Her mind replayed everything that happened that morning,even as she glanced back down at Sesshoumaru,and then to the vines wrapped around her waist.She huffed slightly and tried to keep her legs closed,fearing her skirt would show to the Sengoku Jidai world what she wasn't willingly showing.Inuyasha shouted something she couldn't understand and Sango threw Hiraikotsu in Sesshoumarus direction all the while knowing he would dodge while Miroku tried prayers,since the bees nearby wouldn't allow him the use of his wind tunnel.  
  
(Authors Note:I forget the name of those bees,sorry!Hopefully there won't be anymore ANs,huh?!)  
  
~~Earlier that morning~~  
  
Leaving school,a very happy Kagome was solitary in her thoughts as she walked until two of her friends caught up to her and immediately began their orating.  
  
"Everybody is talking about it!" "They're saying you were great!" "Why weren't WE up there with you again,Kagome?!" "But we wouldn't know,now would we?!"  
  
Her two friends stood with their arms crossed staring at her accusingly.The frowns on their faces would have looked real to anyone else but Kagome.She laughed and hugged her friends.  
  
"I'm sorry girls!It was something I needed to do!" "But we could have done it with you, Kagome!" Ayame whined. "Yeah,"huffed Ayumi,who had wanted to sing. "Geez girls,it was the talent show and I had already auditioned!I was kind of placed with Megumi and Arima!" she said quickly.  
  
The girls 'mmhmm'ed while looking at Kagome with narrowed eyes.Kagome sweat dropped. She really hated lying to her friends,but her last minute sign up and weekdays of practices with Arima and Megumi had taken their toll on her,not to mention her trips between this era and the Sengoku Jidai.  
  
~~EARLIER that morning~~~  
  
Kagome yawned and rolled out of bed,promptly falling on the floor.She groaned and curled up from her position on the floor then stood and walked to the bathroom after getting some clothes out.Showering,she practiced singing her song and then jumped in fear.She had forgotten the lyrics again.Rinsing off quickly and shutting off the water,Kagome dried herself off and rushed to her room where a single notepad sat on her desk.Grabbing it was pruned hands,her eyes scanned the lyrics and she sighed.She hadn't forgotten them completely.  
  
Dressing,she ran and walked to school in oder to get their faster,and so she was rewarded.  
  
Walking into school with a smile on her face and a lunchbox that she held with both hands,she walked into the office and beamed at the secretary.  
  
"Hi!I'm here to sign up for the Talent Show?"  
  
The heavy-set secretary looked up at Kagome with tired eyes and took off her half moon glasses.Sighing,she pushed back her chair and reached into a drawer to pull out a form.  
  
"Sign here.Please add your name,age,grade and your talent," she said boredly.  
  
Kagomes' mood was only slightly dampered but she brightened and said,"I'm going to sing in english with some friends...should I add their names as well?"  
  
"Do as you like," said the secretary with the fuschia business suit.She really didn't care.  
  
Kagome sweatdropped but signed the papers."You mean I'm not too late in signing up?Today IS the day of the Talent Show,isn't it?"  
  
The secretary lifted her head to face a questioning Kagome and shook her head.  
  
"Kid,as long as you don't freak out last minute,you'll do fine,I'm sure," she said heavily,then eased back into her rolling chair.  
  
Kagome brightened immediately and signed the papers to include her friend.Looking at her with interest now,the secretary asked,"What are you doing for the Talent show?Musician?Pianist?Rock band?" The secretary gave Kagome the once over. "Contortionist?"  
  
Kagome blushed."Um,we sing...I mean I sing!My friends sing too,erm-" Kagome closed her mouth.She hated stuttering,most likely because she did it most often when she was embarrassed.'Much like Inuyasha' came the unwelcome thought and the raven-beauty blushed,her blue gray eyes downcast.  
  
"Kid,I said you'd do fine,just don't freak out last minute and leave us with a short show!What are ya singing,anyways?How many of you?"  
  
"Three of us,that's including me,and the song is in english.It's called 'Cinderella'."  
  
"Cinderella,huh?" The woman shook her head almost despairingly.  
  
"Every girl wants to be saved.Sometimes I don't even know why.Men..can't live with 'em....mmm,nope!Still can't live with 'em!"  
  
Kagome giggled."I have a translation of the song.I hope you'll come watch,the song isn't that bad,at least I don't think it is!" she chirped.  
  
"Fine by me,kid,"The woman sighed,but the smile on her face betrayed her.  
  
Kagome took off her backpack and rummaged around in it,finally coming up with a piece of paper and an 'Ahah!' of pride.  
  
"Here ya go!" she said happily,handing the paper to the woman with a smile on her face. "Kid,if you smile any more you'll be as bad as the Hojo kid," she chuckled and took the paper in her hands.Looking at the english letters and then the kanji,she smiled. "You're a smart kid,ah..."  
  
Kagome handed her the forms.After looking at it for a minute,the secretary finally continued,"Kagome.You know english?I learned it growin' up.You be good kid," she said with a prideful smile on her face. "Make me proud at Lunchtime," she said as Kagome turned to leave.  
  
~Later,at Lunchtime~  
  
Getting out of her third period class,she ran over to Megum and Arima."Girls,I signed us in already,be prepared!We've got to get to the Cafeteria stage now!"  
  
Megumi flipped her long,straight,shimmering blue hair and winked one of her sea green eyes.Arima smiled,closing her chocolate brown eyes,her brown ponytail whipping beside her face in the wind.  
  
"Hurry,we've gotta get dressed and everything!" "We're the last act though,aren't we?" Arima asked,tilting her head in an unbearable manner.Megumi was beautiful,but Arima was cute.  
  
"Yes,but there are too many chickens and not enough acts!Only twelve sets are performing and we're number twelve,as far as I know!"  
  
Megumi suddenly nodded seriously."And if every act lasts four minutes that doesn't give us much time to practice and get dressed.Let's go girls!" she gestured with her thumb and headed for the nearest bathroom.Walking past everyone in the halls was a highly unneccessary task,but they needed the bathroom.Cat calls from every boy in the school weren't going to faze Kagome,Megumi and Arima right now.  
  
Getting inside,the girls found they had the bathroom all to themselves.Megumi set her backpack up on one of the sinks and proceeded to take clothes out.Kagome knew her own mother wouldn't have allowed her to dress the way she would for this act. Arima followed Megumis actions with her own backpack and pulled out make up. The only make up Kagomes mom dared allow her was lipstick.  
  
"Arima,here's yours,Kagome,this one belongs to you." Megumi threw a black tank top in Kagomes face,followed by an airy white mens T-shirt.  
  
Kagome sorted her apparel,accidentally bumping Arima with her elbow as she tried to settle one shirt on her left shoulder and the tanktop on her right."Sorry!" she said apologetically,her voice high and sounding much like that of an upset child,the apologetic expression in her eyes honest even as she hurried to strip herself of her uniform. "Don't worry about it!" Arima smiled,the lipstick line leading from her lips to her left cheek making it all the more comical. Kagome squealed happily and finally tore her shirt off and proceeded to put on the tanktop,adjusting it as she went.Putting on the white shirt and tying the ends was what proved more difficult. "Over a thousand students for sure and these bathrooms STILL barely fit three people!" Kagome exclaimed irritatedly."Go into the big stall for now,it'll make room for all three of us,"Megumi huffed,though it was only from lack of room.Kagome nodded,"Right!"and budged over to the stall,opening it and briefly whacking Megumis backside."Sorry!" she squeaked and closed the doors,her eyes visible from behind the door as she slowly closed it.  
  
"It's alright Kagome,but we've gotta do this quickly!"  
  
Four minutes later Kagomes voice came from behind the door."Uh,where's my lower pieace?" she asked worriedly. "Oh!"Arima exlaimed cutely. Rummaging through her backpack once more,she pulled out some black bell bottoms with a grey vine and roses design rising up the inner pant leg and silver chains hanginging and looped through the belt loops. Arima balled up the clothes and threw it over,hearing Kagome shriek and after a few quiet seconds she muttered,"It almost fell in the toilet,okay?!"  
  
Megumi quit holding her breath,as she had been worried about what could have happened."Thank god it didn't or you would have had to wear the black skirt," she called.  
  
Megumi slipped her somewhat pale arms through the sleeves of the black denim jacket after putting on the white tanktop and shook out her hair unsuccessfully,finally reaching an arm back and pulling it out by sticking her arm under the great mass of blue and making an arc,carrying her hair with it.  
  
Arima smiled and giggled;her own skirt was black and it reached just above her knees,her short legs doing nothing to make it look longer. Her own jacket was black and denim,her white undershirt a short V neck that showed off her stomach.In fact,Arima and Kagome had shirts that showed off their stomachs.Megumis wouldn't until their turn came up when she would unbutton her jacket.The jacket just reached her stomach.Megumi moved to the side and said,"Kags,come on,we need to do our make up!"  
  
Kagome hesitantly pulled out of the stall and sighed with relief when she noticed Megumi wasn't going to be flattened like a pancake if she opened it.  
  
"You look great Kagome.Now for the make up," Megumi decided."And the hair styling!" Arima said excitedly as she waved a paddle brush in her left hand.  
  
Kagome balked slightly but let herself come under feminine attack by Megumi and Arima.Megumi used a lipstick brush and painted Kagomes lips a faint but shimmering and obvious pink.Arima had brushed Kagomes hair and left it down,albeit two locks now came down Kagomes face in front of her ears where it hadn't before. "Traditional AND lovely!" she proclaimed happily."Desireable but dignified," Megumi nodded sagely.The girls each took a shoulder,Megumi the right and Arima the left,and slowly turned Kagome to face the mirror.Kagome stared at her reflection in shock.She hardly recognized herself.Her eyes had red mascara on them and red eyeliner graced her eyelids.She thought she looked like one of those 'Visual Kei' guys fromJrock bands she'd heard about all the time but never really listened to.It scared her to think someone in the audience might confuse her for a man dressed as a female,but she had to admit she looked okay for her part.  
  
Megumi and Arima had left her to stare at her reflection and did eachothers make up and hair. In the end,they all had red eyeliner and mascara,pink lipstick,and black and white dress.They certainly had a set,somewhat matching, apparel. Arima had tied Megumis long beautiful blue hair into a very high ponytail using a piece of white cloth she had torn from a shirt.It had been difficult,but the ponytail was secure and the long locks now reached at least to Megumis waist. Arima had not been able to do her hair and wanted to leave it in its ponytail,but Megumi insisted that she wear it down and even brushed it out for her.  
  
Kagome breathed in shakily and finally stuttered,"Ready?"  
  
The girls nodded,"Mmhmm!" and together they walked out and headed for the Cafeteria.  
  
They had spent over a half hour getting ready,surprisingly.  
  
By the time they arrived backstage only three acts were left.Megumi sweatdropped and clearly said,"It really was four minutes per act,wasn't it?"  
  
Kagome laughed nervously and Arima happily.Someone with a roll call sheet asked,"Names?" and the girls responded.The boy didn't need to hear their names;Everyone knew Megumi and Arima for their beauty and cuteness respectively,and Kagome was well liked for her kindness and over all friendly attitude.Their friendship was somewhat of a shock,but their contrasts were what made them good friends.  
  
"So you girls are singing?" the boy asked wiith a raised eyebrow.He wasn't well inclined toward liking 'popular kids',and this was somewhat interesting.Besides,they were girls;hopefully a teacher would pull them off stage.  
  
"Yes,we are!" Arima said happily."In english as well," Megumi nodded,her deep voice gracing her words with elegance. "Why aren't you performing?" Kagome asked the boy.He shook his head and smiled."Ah,I'm no performer.I like to watch."  
  
"Ohhhh." Arima lifted her head slowly and just as calmly lowered it again to emphasize her understanding.  
  
"Yeah." The boy lifted his right arm and scratched the back of his head. "Anyways,you guys are on in about five minutes.Any last requests?" he asked seriously. "Um,yeah about the stage lights?" Kagome questioned."Yes?" "Well,before we go on could you turn them off so we can get set up?Hopefully you'll be able to get my signal for the music to start and when that happens would you get the light crew to turn on a purple light and aim it for the center.If you can't see us,which is what I'm actually hoping for," she said,gesturing to the closed in cafeteria where all the curtains were draw for privacys' sake, "Try making a 'light search',you know,where the lights go all across the stage as if they're trying to find a focal point?"  
  
The boy nodded and made a gesture to the stage crew with his hand."Yeah,I know,I'll tell them right now!"  
  
From his earpiece he heard a warning from the stage crew."You're on in three minutes!Do you have the tape?" he looked at Kagome,who blushed."Guys,I think I forgot the CD!" she said worriedly."You what?!" said a surprised Arima.Megumi chuckled deeply and pulled a CD out."I had a copy and burned it.When we wre at my house and put the CD on my com because the stereo was blown out,I saved the audio just in case."  
  
Megumi looked at the boy and nodded seriously."There is only one song on this CD.Play that when Kagome whistles ."  
  
"One minute!" someone shouted while the eleventh act finished up.  
  
The boy took the CD and went to the stereos where he had some hurried words with the music crew.Some applause was heard and the MC's went on stage to present the next act.  
  
"Alright guys,that last act was great wasn't it?!" asked the tall and skinny senior with brown hair cut short like a boys. "It was alright," said a shorter girl with braids in her crimson hair."Kami you're hard to please,Suki!" "You're just easy,Ami.Don't be jealous!"  
  
Some laughed at Sukis comment while Ami huffed."At least everyone can see MY head!"  
  
Many more laughed while Suki just shook her head."Whatever.Anyways,you guys already know us as the MCs,that's 'Masters of Ceremony',and we're here again to present the next act.You wouldn't believe this,but these girls have been practicing for weeks and only signed up today!" Suki exclaimed.Some clapped while others laughed out loud.Ami laughed and said,"That's because it's not true!" "Yes it is!" Suki retorted."I was talking to Miss Shigemura this morning," "The secretary?" "Yeah,and she told me about how one of the girls showed up really early in the morning,like 6:30 AM!" "Well,what was her name then?" "How am I supposed to know?" "Dufus,you're an MC,you're SUPPOSED to know!" "I don't know everything,get off my back!" Suki exclaimed. Ami shook her head and continued.  
  
"All we know,folks,is that a group of girls calling themselves the 'Dark Roses' will be singing a song in english.Hope you guys were listening during english class," she joked.  
  
Suki and Ami walked off stage as Suki yelled,"Give it up for the Dark Roses,everybody!"  
  
Cheers and applause that had filled the air quickly turned into shrieks and murmurs of confusion.Footsteps were heard to walk patiently across the floor and then a whistle.Soon after an oddly eerie melody started play.It sounded as if the instrument played were a calliope,but no one could really tell. Three lavender stage lights searched the stage and came to a rest on three figures in the middle of the stage.The girls were kneeling,Megumi on and facing the right,Kagome in the middle not quite facing the audience and Arima on and facing Kagomes left.They were kneeling with their heads down and their eyes downcast,but soon the cafeteria was filled with a strong,melodic voice as Kagome opened her mouth:  
  
~~~  
  
When I was just a little girl  
  
My momma used to tuck me into bed  
  
and she'd read me a story  
  
It always was about a Princess in distress  
  
And how a guy would save her and end up with the glory  
  
I'd lie in bed and think about the person that I want to be  
  
Then one day I realized ~~  
  
Kagome lifted her head and stood up,looking at the audience and started to dance rhythmically. ~~~~~~  
  
the fairy tale life wasn't for me  
  
~~~  
  
Megumi and Arima lent their voices to sing with Kagome on the chorus line,the trio their voices made created a beautiful myriad of sounds as they sang and stood to dance:  
  
~~~  
  
I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
  
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar  
  
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
  
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
  
Don't want to depend on no one else  
  
I'd rather rescue myself  
  
~~~The girls continued to sing together in a trio.Everyone was in shock at how well their voices came together,and in english no less!They didn't carry an accent at all,which proved how hard they'd tried.Megumis voice was low,Arimas was high,and Kagomes neutralEach took their turn with the next verse and continued their dance but kept their positions.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Someday I'm gonna find someone who wants my soul, heart, and mind  
  
Who's not afraid to show that he loves me  
  
Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am  
  
Don't need nobody taking care of me  
  
I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me  
  
When I give myself then it has to got to be, an equal thing ~~~~~~~~~~~~ Many of the boys sweatdropped while girls in the audience cheered happily and or meaningfully jabbed their boyfriends.The guys were quiet and liked the music anyways and watched the intruiging pop dance which seemed to include a lot of sudden jerking,jumping movements: ~~~~~ [Chorus] I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
  
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar  
  
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
  
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
  
Don't want to depend on no one else  
  
I'd rather rescue myself ~~~~~~~~  
  
The girls stood in their positions and moved only their hands,the snake like movements enchanting to watch as their trio of voices filled the air with feeling and wonderfully controlled emotion:  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
I can slay, my own dragons  
  
I can dream, my own dreams  
  
My knight in shining armour is me ~~~~  
  
Kagome sang the last line alone,stretching out her arms and belting it out,the strong emotion in her voice wonderfully expressed as she sang it with all she had but was soon able to return to singing with the group as they started the chorus while she continued the line,asn she was supposed to do.Now Megumi and Arima were singing in a duet while Kagome soloed.They wouldn't really admit it,but they both knew Kagome was the best singer they had: ~~~~~~~~~  
  
So I'm gonna set me freeeeee!!! ~~~~~ [Chorus x3] I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
  
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar  
  
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
  
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
  
Don't want to depend on no one else  
  
I'd rather rescue myself  
  
I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
  
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar  
  
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
  
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
  
Don't want to depend on no one else  
  
I'd rather rescue myself  
  
I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
  
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar  
  
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
  
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
  
Don't want to depend on no one else  
  
I'd rather rescue myself!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The girls were all facing the audience now as the song ended,Megumi on Kagomes right,Arima on the left,their heads down.Each left hand was clutched at their respective owners chest as everyone cheered. The girls lifted their heads and smiled as they walked off the stage.Behind them they could hear the MCs ending the Talent Show,making comments on every show.As they left Kagome laughed happily as she heard Suki and Ami yell respectively:  
  
"Once more,let's hear it foooor Dark Roses!!"  
  
"Hply Kami,she CAN be satisfied!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to present (Well,Sengoku Jidai)~  
  
Kagome yelled in irritation,only earning a glare from Sesshoumaru and a 'Shut up,wench,we're trying to save you!' from Inu Yasha.  
  
Kagome protested heavily as she kicked and squirmed,trying to get out of the vines herself.She heard a swiping sound and felt herself fall as the vines came undone.  
  
"Noooo," she whined,squirming in Inuyashas' arms. "What the hell do you think you're doing,wench?!You're going to fall if you keep doing that!" "Put me down,Inuyasha!" "Fine by me!" Inuyasha dropped her to the ground.He ran back toward Sesshoumaru and their fight began. "Why-" clang "the hell-" clang" were you figh-" clang clang "-ting Kagome?!She's-innocent!"  
  
"Don't ask me," Sesshoumaru responded calmly while he dodged and blocked the Tetsusaiga with his own Tenseiga.  
  
"She is the one who attacked me,if you would just take a look around you would see that."  
  
An arrow came flying through and seered Sesshoumarus newly borrowed arm off.Sesshoumaru and the vines soon disappeared.  
  
Inuyasha turned to see Kagome with a determined look on her face,her bow held up. He angrily walked over to her and shook her by the shoulders. "What the hell did you think you were doing,running off to get the shard like that!He didn't even have one,did he?!You IDIOT,you could have been killed or worse,damnit!"  
  
Kagome still had the determined expression on her face and pulled a shard out of her uniform pocket."I had it right here,Inuyasha,calm down."  
  
She wouldn't let him see how shaken she truly was.She could do it,she was sure of it.If only Sango,Miroku and Inuyasha hadn't come....  
  
If they hadn't come.  
  
Kagome shook her head rapidly.She actually shuddered to think.She missed her first shot,which was surprising enough,but being caught was downright shameful. She jerked away from Inuyasha and scoffed."Come on,Sango!" she yelled angrily as she passed the raven-haired demon exterminator,but the girl didn't really have a say in it.As Kagome passed she reached out and grabbed her wrist forcing her to follow.  
  
Shippou watched the girls leave,then asked,"Inuyasha,you really can be a jerk sometimes-"  
  
CLANG!!!  
  
Shippou fell to the ground in a daze while Inuyasha huffed angrily."I wonder why she was so upet," Miroku wondered aloud."What DID you do THIS time,Inuyasha,"he said jokingly.  
  
When they left the clearing and came to a stream less than a mile away,Kagome sat down and put her feet in the water after taking off her shoes and socks,all the while making angry sounds in her throat.  
  
"I take it you need to tell me something?" Sango questioned.She could tell Kagome was angry.It was very obvious.What she didn't quite understand was why.From what she heard going on between Inuyasha and Kagome,it appeared she hadn't wanted to be saved,though she had a hard time figuring out why.  
  
"I guess," Kagome muttered.  
  
"It's just-" Kagome turned her upper body to face Sango,"I wanted to prove that I could take care of myself,you know..without any one elses help." She chose her words carefully.Sango shook her head."I wouldn't want to admit it,but even I need help,Kagome.Needing our help doesn't make you a bad person," she said comfortingly. "I guess,but I always put everyone in danger!I think it's time I learn to be able to take care of myself when you guys aren't there to ...save.. ..me..."  
  
She said 'save' with some effort.  
  
An hour later the girls camme out smiling and laughing happily,each having divulged their secrets,both feeling better.  
  
"It's about time,wench," Inuyasha berated."We almost thought we were going to have to save your useless butt again!Or did ya need us to walk with you through the big mean forest?!"  
  
Kagomes smile became dark.In a low voice,she jokingly-threateningly said,"Inuuyaaaaaashaaaa...."  
  
Inuyasha tensed as Kagome walked up to him.Standing in front of him with ehr bangs shielding her eyes,she reached out,scaring Inuyasha.Preparing to be slapped,he held up his arms to protect his face,and so was utterly surprised when Kagome held him around the middle."Uh,Kagome?" Kagome continued to hug him.  
  
Miroku and Sango watched on in interest,Shippou thoroughly intruiged.  
  
"Sit boy"  
  
BOOM!!  
  
Kagome walked away laughing.Turning her head to see the white haired hanyou on the ground,she said her parting words:  
  
"I am not Cinderella,Inuyasha.I'd rather rescue myself!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This fic was for every 'Independant Woman' out there!I was inspired by a fic I'd read earlier,for some reason.If you'd read it you would probably wonder how I did.The fic makes Kagome seem so weak.So weak,in fact,that I wanted to make her stronger.As I read the first chapter,I was inspired with this little story about Kagome singing a self strengthening song,and I somehow had been thinking of 'Cinderella' by the Cheetah Girls.One problem:I barely knew the first two lines in the chorus!SO...  
  
This was a one shot fic inspired by,uh,let's see....*looks in her history of reviews*  
  
Ah! *looks up happily* Decontructing Kagome!  
  
It was called Deconstructing Kagome by Serafina5,so check it out and see the differences,eh?  
  
Please review,even if it is a pitiful oneshot!! *clasps her hands and prays* 


End file.
